N/A.
N/A.
(See 37 CFR 1.52(e)(5) and MPEP 608.05
N/A.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for practicing golf.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for practicing a putting stroke.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a method and apparatus for practicing a putting stroke in which during the back stroke the club head of the putter moves along a path of travel that is substantially parallel to the ground.
In another respect, the invention pertains to a method and apparatus for determining whether the bottom surface of the putter is parallel to the ground both during the pre-shot routine and during the actual putting stroke.
In still a further respect, the invention pertains to apparatus that is used to practice a putting stroke and that can be adjusted to tolerate less deviation by a golfer from the desired path of travel of the putter club head during a putting stroke.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
A wide variety of practice devices are available for use by golfers. One such practice device is specifically designed for putting and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,675 to Weathers. The Weathers training device removably attaches to the club head of a putter and includes a pair of cylindrical parallel guide posts 122 and 124 that are normal to and extend outwardly from the putting face of the putter club head. The Weathers training device is intended for use during a pendulum stroke in which the putter club head moves along an arcuate path of travel:
xe2x80x9cDuring a practice swing, the club head 112 may follow an arcuate path similar to that of a pendulum. Guide posts 122 and 124 are of such a length to ensure that the posts do not come into contact with the putting surface during the putting stroke.xe2x80x9d Col. 5, lines 61 to 65. See also Col.4, lines 37 to 41.
It is believed desirable during short putts to move the putter club head along a path of travel that is not arcuate, but instead that is generally parallel to the ground. Such a path of travel is believed to reduce the likelihood the putter will err because during a putting stroke that follows a relatively linear path of travel the golfer does not have to account for changes in the distance of the putter head from the ground and can better focus on gauging the speed of the putter head as it strikes a golf ball. During a short putt, the length of the backstroke is two feet or less.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus to practice moving a putter club head along a path of travel that is generally parallel to the ground.
It would also be highly desirable to provide a practice device that enables a golfer to readily determine if the putter is tilted such that the bottom of the putter is not substantially parallel to the ground but rather is canted with respect to the ground.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for practicing a putting stroke.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining whether during a putting stroke the putter club head is moving along a path of travel that is arcuate or that is generally parallel to the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved putting method and apparatus that permits the degree of difficulty in putting to be varied.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved putting method and apparatus to determine whether the putter club head is square to the ground or is canted with respect to the ground.